


Spy

by ladydragon76



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: M/M, Rating: PG - Freeform, character: optimus prime, character: soundwave, genre: general, prompty prompts, verse: g1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-06 23:59:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5435645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladydragon76/pseuds/ladydragon76
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Summary:</b> Soundwave was on loan from Senator Ratbat to help Prime settle in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LB82](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LB82/gifts).



> **‘Verse:** G1  
>  **Series:** None  
>  **Rating:** PG  
>  **Characters:** Soundwave, Optimus Prime  
>  **Warnings:** None  
>  **Notes:** A prompt from lb82. The request can be found [here](http://ladydragon76.livejournal.com/191244.html?thread=3082508#t3082508).
> 
> **The Prompt:** _Soundwave/Prime, pre-war. No one has even the slightest clue about Sounds' telepathic abilities yet. :)_

Soundwave sat quietly in front of the Prime’s massive, ornate desk, clearly able to sense the discomfort in the mech. A _true_ Prime finally, and he had no idea what to do, how to do it, or even where to begin learning.

Soundwave was on loan from Senator Ratbat to help Prime settle in, with private orders to report back everything the new Prime said, but so far, Soundwave had very little to report. The Prime silently pored over the news feeds- _not_ the approved ones, but the ones from his old life, the ones that shouldn’t exist, the ones that no Cybertronian at all should see, let alone a Prime in position to change those horrors.

Soundwave planned to reserve judgement on just what he reported to whom until he knew more himself. Ratbat wanted a way to manipulate this Prime. Megatron wanted to know if he could be used to take control of Cybertron for the good of the people. Soundwave, with his hidden skills as an empath at a distance and telepath when in contact, fully intended to learn all he could for himself first. However, a mere slave did not initiate contact with a Prime, no matter that said Prime began life as a lowly dockworker-come-archivist, and since his skills were something Soundwave wished to keep secret, he could not risk pushing things along too fast. It was early still, and only their first day. Soundwave could afford to be patient. Ratbat would demand results, but he understood subtlety.

“This is awful,” Prime said, jarring Soundwave from his thoughts. “Primus, why aren’t we doing something about this? Did you see this?” he asked and turned the datapad so that Soundwave could view it.

The video replayed, showing a mech that had gone Empty tearing apart a gutter mech not fast enough to escape. Soundwave knew of it. He also knew it was far from an isolated event.

“No one should starve to this point!” Prime exclaimed and turned the datapad back around. “How is this happening?”

Soundwave tilted his helm and watched, mind reaching toward the Prime’s as best he could manage with the desk between them. Genuine sorrow and anger flowed from the Prime. He could be so easily manipulated. All Ratbat would need to do is convince the Prime that this law or that would truly be the best for the people, and Prime would fall over himself to agree.

“I have all this,” Prime said mournfully, one hand gesturing to the garishly ornate office. “How can I have this when mechs are out there starving? Dying?”

Soundwave took the opening and stood, moving around the desk to crouch beside the Prime. It was daring, but he could easily explain it away to the Senator as an offer of comfort in an effort to gain the Prime’s trust if it got back to him. The best lies were mostly truth after all.

“Corruption,” Soundwave whispered after the influx of thought and emotions became manageable.

“I know,” Prime said sadly. “But how do I even begin to fix it?” _Pits, I can’t even trust you. What are you going to tell Ratbat of this? I never should have been reading these news feeds in front of you. What was I thinking? Primus, those poor mechs!_

At least he wasn’t a complete fool, Soundwave thought, letting the constant flow from Prime’s mind roll through his own. “It would be a long, hard road. They would probably kill you before you could affect any real change. You must be cautious.”

Prime blinked down at Soundwave, startled enough for all surface thoughts to stop. “Primus,” he said, then drew away to stand and pace. “Primus,” he repeated, his hands coming up to cover his mouth.

Soundwave rose as well to watch the Prime. Ratbat could not be allowed to access this mech, he decided. He was a good spark, and he truly wanted to improve the quality of life for all, not just himself or the wealthy. Megatron needed to speak with him. They needed to use him to help the lower castes until the Senate did away with him, and this Prime would certainly be willing. Soundwave saw it in him.

“Things like that,” Prime said, jabbing a finger at the datapad on his desk, “cannot be allowed to continue!”

Soundwave nodded his agreement, but said nothing yet. He would not act until he was able to speak with Megatron again, and that would not be until Ratbat sent him to the next fight to pay the gladiator.

“Primus, help me,” the Prime murmured, and Soundwave felt the despair.

“I will not betray your trust,” Soundwave said. Yet.

Prime looked at him, optics wary, but a thread of hope wound through his spark. Soundwave latched onto it and gently, _carefully_ nudged the emotion back to Prime. They weren’t in contact, so he couldn’t push a full thought into the mech’s mind, but he could attempt to bolster that hope and desire to trust.

“I appreciate that, Soundwave,” Prime said. “I want Cybertron to be a better place for all.” He moved back to his desk and tucked the datapad away before reaching for the stack of reading he was supposed to do to help learn about his new position and its history. The priests insisted, and the Senate could not argue against them in front of the new Prime.

Soundwave wondered how long the High Priest would last now that a true Prime had bonded to the Matrix and his loyalties had so obviously shifted. He said nothing of it, or anything else, as he retook his own seat and began working up the reports expected of him as Ratbat’s chief secretary. He was tasked to listen to the Prime and report to Ratbat. Soundwave decided this new Prime of his was the strong and silent type, and that was exactly what the Senator would be told.


End file.
